ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares Guerrero
Ares Guerrero (born Jamal Taylor, March 23, 1986) is an African American professional wrestler. He has done work for Xtreme Total Chaos, Quixotic Wrestling League, and Phenomenal Wrestling Organization. He is currently employed by Universal Wrestling League where he is a developing talent. Early life Jamal was born in one of the most dangerous cities in the United States Gary, Indiana. He is the youngest of three brothers. While growing up Jamal loved music learning to rap and sing by age 5. His favorite musical artist is Tupac Shakur, Ares actually credits the death of Tupac as a life altering experience. Jamal also fell in love with wrestling at age 5 when he witnessed The Undertaker wrestle. Despite his fear of The Undertaker at that time he loved watching him perform. As he became older his favorite wrestlers also included Eddie Guerrero, Chris Jehrico, Edge, and Triple H. Unfortunately Gary, Indiana caught up with Jamal and at age 16 in 2002 he and his brothers were convicted of murdering, by gun shots, 5 other individuals in an altercation following a basketball game. After a lengthy trial in which he and his brothers were found innocent Jamal's mother moved their family to Indianapolis, Indiana. Jamal has not spoken of this event in his life since the trial. After graduating in 2004 Jamal briefly attended Howard University. = Career = Jamal began training for wrestling in 2005 at age 19 while attending Howard University. He wrestled mostly backyard matches in which he once botched a Shooting Star Press. The aftermath of the move was Jamal executing a Shooting Star Leg Drop onto his opponent. His friends called the move "Accidental Excellence". In 2006 at age 20 Jamal started to practice Muy Thai for the cardio vascular workout. Seeing he had a niche for the fighting style he continued to practice though he had no desire to actually participate in matches. XTC In the summer of 2006 Jamal joined XTC where he went by the in ring name The Game, honor to Triple H, he was invited to the company by his older brother Corey who wrestled under Young Hova. In his first match in XTC Jamal won the X Division Championship in a Three Way Ladder Match. While holding this title Jamal had a kayfabe relationship with Anastasia. Jamal lost his title after a month reign to Knice and was never able to regain the X Division Championship. The company folded in the fall of 2006. Pro Wrestling NOAH In January 2007 Jamal traveled to Tokyo, Japan and signed a year long contract to wrestle for Pro Wrestling NOAH. While in the company Jamal wrestled everyone on the roster from Kenta Kobashi to Naomichi Marufuji. His greatest rival and friendship was with KENTA who he wrestled,with and against, a combination of 12 times. In interviews Jamal cited his Three Way Dance match between himself KENTA, and Marufuji as "...demanding and extremely fun." Despite his year in the company Jamal never captured a GHC Championship. Despite this fact Jamal has been in the record saying he wouldn't have changed this experience. Ares Guerrero in QWL and PWO In the summer of 2008 Jamal returned to American wrestling under the ring name Ares Guerrero. He wrestled in the company Quixtoic Wrestling League which was ran by Kurt Noble and Robert Banks. In the company Ares got off to a lowly record of 0-2 losing to Delikado and Taslin. Category:Wrestlers